


why did you betray me?

by williamschofield (orphan_account)



Series: smplive [2]
Category: SMP live, SMPLive
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/williamschofield
Summary: "why did you betray me?"travis stares up at fitz, who grins, lazily holding the gun in his hand."that's such an easy question, i'm surprised you don't already know the answer."or,travis gets kidnapped, and his group has to save him





	why did you betray me?

**Author's Note:**

> im so proud of this yall like !!!!
> 
> this is a crime au and fitz used to work with them, for context
> 
> also this is dedicated to the 'ted nicotine bullying zone' love u all muah
> 
> this might be triggering so pls don't read if you think you'll be triggered

"why did you betray me?"

travis stares up at fitz, who grins, lazily holding the gun in his hand.

"that's such an easy question, i'm surprised you don't already know the answer."

he whacks travis in the face with the gun, laughing when travis stays silent.

"oh, you're suddenly trying to act all big and strong by not making any noises of weakness, but the last time i saw you, you were crying because of a cut." he grabs travis' hair and yanks him forward, forcing him to look at him. "so don't worry, because i'll make you scream."

"why are you doing this?" travis asks, panicked, but fitz is already grabbing the knife and slicing the skin. "why?"

"because you're a fucking asshole, that's why." fitz slams the knife into his thigh, leaving it there as travis bites his lip, almost drawing blood as he tries to hold in a scream. fitz leaves the room for a few minutes, and travis stares away from the door the entire time, trying to be strong.

_ please let them realize i’ve been kidnapped. _

fitz enters the room again, and he almost whimpers, the sight of the hot burner striking fear into him.

"i can't wait for our fun, travis." fitz smiles, and every other time he's seen that smile, it's always been after a mission and fitz is smiling at him because they just accomplished another one, but now it strikes fear into his heart.

he's scared.

-

"i'm going to kill fitz.” wilbur growls, and everyone nods, standing or sitting around the room, their fists clenched. “I’m going to kill him slowly and make sure he gets to see my happy face as i choke him to death, and i hope he-”

“are you going to at least let us hurt him some?” carson speaks up, and he keeps tapping his gun against his knee, trying to hide his worry. “I want to gouge his eyeballs out.”

“i already called that.” jschlatt speaks up, typing as fast as he could.

“so who’s-”

“I’M IN!” jschlatt screeches, causing everyone to run over to him, where he was trying to pull up a camera from the room travis was taken to. everyone’s waiting to see if travis is hurt, but luckily (really, unluckily) they don’t have to wait long.

he hasn’t gotten the camera screen yet, but he’s gotten the sound, and all they hear at first are the screams. they can hear the pain in it, and everyone's already gotten the look on their face, the one that means they want to cry but they _ can’t _. they can’t hear the scream, they can hear the movement, but they can’t see.

until, suddenly, they can.

travis is tied up on the ground, his hands behind his back. he’s been shoved against the floor, his shirt pulled up, showing all the cuts and bruises gathered on the shown area. It’s bad yes, but the burner attached to his skin is the one that’s causing him the most pain.

“why don’t you rethink my offer?” fitz says as he pulls the branding iron off. travis breathes heavily, staring up at him. when he doesn’t answer for a minute, fitz punches him in the face. travis turns and spits the blood out, turning back to face fitz. fitz raises his eyebrow, holding his hands out in a “well?” gesture, and travis grins.

“go fuck yourself.”

fitz curses and leaves the room, causing travis to give a small, quiet cheer. he lays down after a minute, and they can just hear the whispered sentence. “i hope they get me out soon.”

it breaks their hearts.

fitz comes back in, and travis starts scrambling, trying to get away as fast as he can. They’re confused, as they can’t see what’s in fitz’s hands, so they don’t know how bad it is. at least, until fitz walks over and rams the gun into travis’s wrist, and causing a pop to echo through the room.

travis whimpers, and fitz grins, almost laughing.

“guess i guess i found a little weakness, huh?” he starts laughing, and travis breathes heavily, staring up. “oh travis, the fun is only starting.” he turns, facing the camera. he raises the gun, points it at the camera, and shoots, blowing it out.

the boys all face each other, a determined look on their faces, but before they can move, a cry rings out from the screen, and they all turn back.

“he didn’t destroy the microphone.” schlatt says with a confused voice, but fitz interrupts him on the screen, a crazy sound in his voice.

“so are you going to fucking tell me all the secrets that have bene said since i left now? all the secrets? all the best ways to get into all the rich places? i’ll give you this chance to tell me, but if you don’t, i won’t hold back anymore.” 

they hear the silence, and they start to get scared, scared that travis will reveal all their secrets, because if it was them, they would’ve already told him, but travis speaks, and they all shut up.

“i’m not a coward like you are, fitz. i’m not a coward like you, like how you just took everything and ran. or how you were too scared to tell us that you wanted to leave. so, go all out. see how long you can keep me alive. because i bet-” he doesn’t get to finish his sentence, the sound of a slap filling the microphone.

“shut up!” they hear the gun move, and they hear a body drop to the ground, before fitz starts walking. “fucking little shit.”

they all start moving, grabbing their equipment. jschlatt doesn’t move away from his computer, instead working faster, trying to find where the camera was coming from. wilbur’s grabbing his knife when jschlatt calls out to everyone, talking too fast for them to understand.

“jay! slow down, and repeat what you just said.” josh calls out, and jay talks again, still fast, but slow enough so they can understand him.

“i found travis and fitz’s place.” 

the mood in the room changes, instantly. everyone's on high alert, and this time they're taking their time to be prepared. the few that are going don't want to be unprepared, and the ones that aren't want to be ready as backup.

soon enough, everyone's ready, and they head out, driving near the place. they park close enough they can run and get there but not close enough that fitz can find then easily.

so, quickly, they get into the building and they follow jason's directions, until they hear screaming in the distance, and they instantly follow that noise.

when they go through the door, the sights more horrifying than what they thought was going to be there.

travis was tied up near the door, collapsed onto the ground. his body was covered in cuts and marks, and the beginning signs of bruises forming was all over him. he had cuts all on his face, which matched with ring wounds. he had a black eye, and his wrist was still clearly broken. his shirt was torn, and they could all see the burn marks, but they didn't have time to read it, as fitz turns towards them with a gun.

josh's the fastest one, shooting fitz straight in the head. ted stares as fitz drops straight to the ground, and he could swear there's a small smile on his face. he ignores him, in favor of rushing over to travis, where carson’s kneeling beside him, already cutting the ties.

somebody walks in, and he's immediately shot down by josh. ted nods, and josh walks and stands by the doors, guarding them. carson says his name, and he kneels beside travis, and carson doesn’t even need to tell him what he needs to do.

“we’re gonna need you to carry travis.” ted just nods, and he quickly lifts travis up, and carson walks in front of him, leading him out.

they all arrive at the car quickly, and soon they're driving back to the base, where charlie's already waiting, all the medical supplies prepared.

-

when they arrive, ted runs as fast as he can to charlie, travis not even heavy in his arms. he sets travis down, and he moves to leave the room, but charlie grabs his arm, forcing him to stay.

"i need you to stay with travis." he makes a confused noise, but he grabs a chair and sits by the table as charlie keeps talking, explaining. "he could wake up at any moment and i know he's closest with cooper, but you're the second best person he's close with, so i have to take my chance."

"wouldn't it be easier to get cooper though?" he's confused, and he's scared for travis.

"maybe, but what if he wakes up while you're gone? i won't be able to calm him down, and he might hurt me, and he knows you almost the best, so you're just the best choice right now."

ted grips travis's hand and nods, and charlie starts his work, cleaning up travis.

-

cooper's trying to go to sleep in his room and ted walks in without knocking.

"hey!" he says, sitting up and rubbing an eye. "why'd you bar-"

"coopey!" travis exclaims happily, pointing over to him, "ted it's coopey!"

"i know, travis." he brings him over to cooper, who's just staring up at them, slightly confused but happy that travis is okay. "can he sleep with you? i have to go do something and he wouldn't shut up until i brought him to you."

"yeah, it's no big deal, he can stay. he just has to try and sleep."

"oh, thank god. just to warn you, he's slightly loopy." ted dumps him on the bed, and travis immediately climbs underneath the covers, scooting a little closer to cooper as ted waves a goodbye.

ted closes the door back behind him as he leaves, and when the door's shut, cooper swears he hears travis whimper. he turns over in the bed, and he reaches a hand out to grab travis's, and even though they're the only ones in the room, he still speaks quietly, and he guesses it's so he doesn't scare travis.

"travis, what's wrong?"

"this room's j-just like fitz's room." oh. oh. fuck.

"do you want me to go get a night light from someone?" he asks, and he can't see it, but he feels travis nod his head, so he moves to get out of the bed, but travis grips his hand tighter, refusing to let go. he knows for a fact then, he won't be able to go out there and get a night light unless travis comes with him, so he does the next best thing he can, so he grabs his phone and opens to messaging app. 

_ cooper _

can one of y'all find a night light either in this place or go buy one quickly please

_ carson _

why

_ carson _

you scared of the dark now pussy

_ cooper _

travis is sleeping in here with me but he can't because the room reminds of fitz's room

_ carson _

ill go get it

_ cooper _

thank u

he sets his phone down and turns back to travis, who was slightly shaking in the room.

"can i hug you, travis?" he asks, and when travis whispers a yes, he wraps his arms around him, trying to comfort him the best he can in that moment. travis wraps his arms around him in return, and he's crying into his shoulder, almost sobbing.

almost thirty minutes later, travis has calmed down when carson knocks on the door, and waits for permission before he comes in. he's holding a bag in his hands, and at cooper's confused expression, he starts pulling night lights out of the bag and plugging them into the walls.

"i didn't know which one travis would want or how many you would need, so i bought like six of them." he crumples up the bag once he's finished, and he smiles at travis before he leaves, closing the door back behind him.

travis isn't panicked this time, and the lights soothe him, reminding him he isn't there anymore. he's here, in his best friend's arms, being reminded he's safe and that they'll always save him.

"travis, go to sleep, alright? i'll be here beside you, in case you need me."

travis nods into his chest, and a few minutes later, the smaller boy's out like a light. cooper relaxes when he realizes travis is asleep, the tension from worrying if the boy would be alive coming down from his shoulders. he could cry, but he already did earlier when he saw travis so _ broken _, so he doesn't now. he just goes to sleep holding travis, to make sure his friend's okay and will be okay.

no matter what happens with travis, though, him and the others will always help him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my wattpad @smplive  
and my tumblr bc im cool like that @travisandcooper


End file.
